Only Miss the Sun when it Starts to Snow
by Nimirie Eryn Lasgaleneo
Summary: Mystrade basado en la canción de Passenger "Let Her Go" para DarkAme por su cumpleaños. Del foro I am SHER locked. Multi-chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**ONLY MISS THE SUN WHEN STARTS TO SNOW**

_**Este es un regalo desde el foro I am SHER locked para DarkAme! por su cumpleaños. **_

-¿De verdad? –preguntó Greg sin poderlo creer. Era una pregunta muy floja, lo peor que podía preguntar o acaso parecía que estaba bromeando, qué de repente le iba a decir que todo estaba bien y que podían retomar el curso de sus vidas como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Espera –dijo sin poder agregar nada más, ¿qué podía decir para cambiar lo que estaba pasando? Así que no dijo nada, estaba al borde las lágrimas y tampoco sentía que podía llorar. Se quedó quieto, dejó caer los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo y desvió la mirada.

Pasaron horas y estaba todavía en el mismo lugar. Había algo que no lo dejaba siquiera moverse. Estaba tratando de analizar todo el asunto, el cómo su vida se caía a pedazos y él no era capaz de hacer otra cosa más que permanecer en silencio. No era la primera vez. Tenía una larga colección de desastres amorosos empezando en la adolescencia, pero aquellos romances eran eso, romances. No relaciones estables a las que se hubiera acostumbrado para luego ser plantado en su realidad. En la realidad donde sus relaciones estables tendían a romperle el corazón.

Casi se casa a los veinte años, pero ella lo abandonó a la primera señal de que él quería una casa y los más hijos posibles, un trabajo normal y tener libres los fines de semana. ¿Acaso era tan iluso? Finalmente se casó, con una mujer que parecía perfecta. Era apariencia, ella nunca lo quiso tanto, pero a pesar de eso pasaron por el ritual completo. Una boda con la familia, los amigos, una luna de miel y estrenar una casa hipotecada la cual estaría pagando los próximos treinta años. Tuvieron dos hijas y él tuvo mucho éxito en el trabajo y cada día las veía menos, pero creía que ellas apreciarían el hecho de que se comprometiera a tal grado con la seguridad de todos.

No lo hicieron por supuesto, su esposa le pidió el divorcio después de 10 años de matrimonio y sus hijas no lo querían ver porque la mitad de las veces les cancelaba las citas importantes. Se perdió como veinte viajes al zoológico y multitud de obras escolares. Ahora su hija mayor tenía quince años y no había hablado con ella en dos años. Así que si le hubieran preguntado si estaba listo para lanzarse a otra relación importante la respuesta sería no. Por supuesto que no. Su vida era un soberano relajo, sus horas de trabajo eran tan erráticas que no había tenido un día libre en meses y no quería tenerlo, porque si se sumergía en los casos, se podía olvidar de lo demás.

El que Mycroft Holmes apareciera en su vida no fue algo planeado y había pasado sus buenos años conociendo a Sherlock sin conocer a Mycroft. Además creía que no necesitaba conocer a otro Holmes cuando de puro milagro no había enloquecido con el menor. Pero fueron dos años, terribles y extraños, donde acostumbrara visitar diferentes bares después de terminar días que eran de 38 horas y en lugar de ir a su casa, prefería beber hasta adormecer un poco sus pensamientos.

Cuando finalmente enfilaba a su departamento en soledad, había alguien que lo miraba con lo que podría ser preocupación. Greg no se dio cuenta al principio, hasta que comenzó a observar el mismo auto negro una y otra vez aunque saliera de bares diferentes y alejados entre sí. Le interesaba, quería saber la razón de que alguien pudiera tener para seguirlo. Porque no la había, era alguien sin importancia por muy detective inspector de Scotland Yard.

_Staring at the bottom of your glass__  
__Hoping one day you'll make a dream last__  
__But dreams come slow and they go so fast__  
_

Recordaba sus primeras palabras que le dedicó. Entró en uno de esos bares cuando el dueño se peleaba con él tratando de sacar al borracho necio que además de todo no pagaba la cuenta.

-¿Necesito llevarlo al hospital Detective Inspector?

Después de eso arregló las cosas y lo sacó del bar en calidad de bulto. Después no tenía ningún recuerdo, todo se convirtió en un gran espacio en blanco. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con que no podía reconocer el techo, ni las paredes, ni las ventanas y definitivamente no reconocía la cama. Había tocado fondo, se sentía deshecho por completo. No tenía una familia, no tenía amigos verdaderos y simplemente estaba harto de esa vida en la que parecía no existía la felicidad.

Se levantó y con un poco de extrañeza se dio cuenta de que vestía una pijama gris que no era suya, claro, ¿cómo podía ser suya si estaba en un lugar desconocido? Sus pies sin calcetines se posaron en la alfombra blanca y fue una sensación inesperada, era tan suave que le dieron ganas de acostarse en ella. Ambas cosas, el colchón del que se había levantada y la alfombra, era mil veces más cómodos que su propia cama.

Aunque era una habitación sencilla, todo el mobiliario era agradable, muy fino. Los grandes libreros, el escritorio, la mesa de noche. Si lo pensaba bien creía que la mitad de su departamento cabía en esa habitación. Se dirigió a las ventanas, corrió las cortinas, pesadas y oscuros que no dejaban pasar el más mínimo indicio de luz. Afuera había un gran jardín rematado con lo que parecía un pequeño bosque. Era impensable, ¿estaba en Londres?

Escuchó unos ladridos y un en su campo visual apareció un labrador de color miel de pelo corto seguido por una persona que no pensaba ver en pants negros. Parecía haber terminado una rutina de ejercicio y estaba relajándose dejando que el perro corriera libre en el jardín. Era algo fuera de la realidad, pero se contentó con mirar a Mycroft lanzar una simple rama de árbol para que el can se la regresara. Sonrió. Greg nunca había tenido un perro, sus padres nunca lo permitieron, luego no tuvo tiempo para tenerlo y luego, aunque sus hijas lo querían, no había espacio en su pequeña casa suburbana para uno.

Cuando el mayor de los Holmes se dio cuenta de que él estaba en la ventana lo saludó con la mano. Volvió a sonreír. Era inesperado y fuera de la realidad, pero era bueno, lo sabía por ese sentimiento que se estaba generando en alguna parte que podría llamarse corazón. La realización de eso podría causar un shock, una reacción inesperada, algo entre miedo, nervios y ¿felicidad? Greg se aferraba a la felicidad, porque era lo más raro en su vida, y quería sentirla más tiempo. Así que siguió sonriendo aunque Mycroft ya no estaba en el jardín y en cierta manera esperaba que en cualquier momento entrara a esa habitación donde él estaba.

Cuando la perilla de la puerta giró, no sabía qué esperar.

_You see him when you close your eyes__  
__Maybe one day you'll understand why__  
__Everything you touch surely dies_


	2. Chapter 2

**ONLY MISS THE SUN WHEN IT STARTS TO SNOW**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Decir que de repente había una relación entre dos personas tan diferentes no algo muy real. Al principio no fue nada, era casi como tener un mejor amigo, una persona con la que siempre pudieras contar y cuya existencia se fuera haciendo cada vez más importante. Muchas cosas habían sucedido a decir verdad, aquel había sido el tiempo en que Sherlock había "muerto". Greg solía dudar de la veracidad de aquella aseveración puesto que Mycroft no había sufrido ninguna alteración. Al principio lo atribuyó al shock, podía estar en negación y por eso comportarse como si nada hubiera sucedido. Después supo que su amigo le ocultaba algo aunque la verdad no tenía muchas ganas de abundar en el tema.

Había aprendido algunas cosas sobre Mycroft, el hecho de que fuera parte del gobierno británico había pasado a segundo plano, estaba acostumbrado a su trabajo y a sus extraños horarios. No era algo inusual para él, tener tiempo para platicar por teléfono a las tres de la mañana. Y cuando hablaba con él parecía que lo tenía enfrente y se imaginaba verlo sonreír y sus ojos brillar; cuando sonreía se veía mucho más joven, cuando sonreía de verdad, no el estudiado gesto cordial que ponía en situaciones oficiales.

A veces pasaban semanas para volverlo a ver. Tenía demasiado trabajo o se encontraba en el extranjero y no había manera de compaginar ni siquiera una llamada. Por lo que le mandaba mensajes, muchas más veces de las que hubiera considerado adecuado, por la mañana, antes de bañarse, después de bañarse, antes de salir de su departamento, en el camino (cosa que no debería hacer, caminar y mandar mensajes, podía chocar contra un poste o algo peor), en el trabajo (y en las escenas del crimen), frente a Donovan y Anderson… está bien, literalmente en todos lados y a todas horas. Y esto le causaba un poco de problemas.

Porque bueno, todos lo notaban, era imposible pasarlo por alto. Sally lo había mencionado, "parece pegado a su celular últimamente", con esa voz gangosita y un tanto molesta. Después Anderson, "sólo falta que se saque una selfie y la envié a su novia", dijo poniendo su cara molesta y arrugando la nariz. Claro que este comentario fue uno de tantos, varias personas le habían mencionado que seguramente su "novia" era más joven que él, pero que consideraban bueno que pudiera llevar una relación a pesar de ese hecho.

-¿Por qué demonios todo mundo cree que tenía una novia con la cual me mensajeo? –exclamó sin dirigirse a nadie en específico.

-Se dice textear –le aclaró Dimmock que casualmente estaba escuchando.- Y si no es a tú novia, ¿a quién texteas?

Bueno, así le parecía a cualquiera que lo viera, era el consenso general. No era de extrañar porque tenía el celular constantemente en la mano, en cuanto entraba el mensaje lo veía casi al instante, después sonreía al ver quién lo mandaba, y eso que sólo lo tenía identificado como MH, y entonces respondía sin perder esa sonrisa medio embobada. Pero es que la verdad extrañaba sus conversaciones y las cosas que decía eran siempre muy interesantes y los lugares a los que iba y las fotos que mandaba. Y si a alguien le hubiera dicho que el representante más importante del gobierno británico se tomaba las fotos más adorables del mundo.

¿Adorables?

Es que lo eran, no exageraba. Bueno, si pudiera enseñárselas a alguien, lo cual no era posible. Así que tendría que conformarse con ver una y otra vez aquellas fotos que hacían parecer a los políticos que manejan al mundo como una bola de niños chiquitos a los que su papá les prestó la cámara fotográfica. Greg no podía divertirse más, aunque no lo dijera, sentía que cada una de las imágenes significaban un "ojalá estuvieras aquí" y aunque no acababa de entender cómo era que habían acabado en ese tipo de relación, no le molestaba.

Greg jamás había dejado el país. Si bien es cierto que cuando se daba sus escapadas de vacaciones podía regresar a trabajar con un tono de piel más oscuro, la mayoría de las veces eran viajes de pesca a algún lago en el interior, Escocia era el destino más frecuentado. Cuando le dijo a Mycroft se sorprendió mucho que un detective inspector de Scotland Yard no conociera otros lugares, aunque fuera cercanos, Francia, Bélgica, algún lugar al que se pudiera llegar con sólo tomar el tren Eurostar.

Así que, de una manera un poco extraña e improbable, se encontraba esperando la siguiente foto y cuando por fin llegaba, la atesoraba. Ahora comprendía mejor a John, durante tanto tiempo negó de todas las maneras posibles su evidente relación con Sherlock; tal vez de verdad no había tal relación como los demás esperaban, pero era algo cierto que la amistad que llevaban era un vínculo muy profundo. Greg de hecho no tenía que negar nada, puesto que nadie sabía nada. No salían juntos a comer o a hacer alguna actividad social, rara vez se veían y sin embargo, era la amistad más fuerte que hubiera tenido su vida entera.

Por lo mismo, sufrió de un pánico terrible cuando se dio cuenta de que, tras algunos meses, sentía algo cuando pensaba en Mycroft. Ese "algo" no estaba determinado, no podía definirlo, no sabía ni siquiera cómo expresarlo o qué significaba. Pero existía, no podía negarlo, olvidarlo u obviarlo. Habían sido pocas las veces que había sentido ese "algo" y no quería perderlo, aunque fuera casi una "relación" a larga distancia (aunque técnicamente vivían en la misma ciudad), aunque fuera sólo su amigo, aunque no pudiera aspirar a nada más.

Lo había ayudado en su momento más bajo, donde no podía caer más, donde sólo quedaba terminar de hundirse y morir, o salir adelante y mejorar su vida. Por fortuna había sido la segunda opción, pero se lo debía a él y jamás terminaría de agradecérselo.

El timbre del teléfono lo sorprendió. Ahora que las cosas eran diferentes hasta su casa había sufrido algunas mejoras, sobretodo porque ya no había ropa tirada, periódicos o restos de comida por donde fuera. Aun así tardó para encontrar el teléfono y casi pierde la llamada. Era raro, y no pensó que lo fuera hasta que valoró que en general, el teléfono de su casa no sonaba, la gente lo llamaba al celular. Fue la primera de muchas llamadas de un número desconocido. Nunca decían nada y el número cambiaba, las llamadas podían hacerse de mañana, tarde, nunca en la noche y el código era de algún lugar en Irlanda del Norte. La verdad es que no le dio importancia, no hizo el esfuerzo por averiguar nada y la mayoría se iban a la contestadora porque simplemente él no estaba en casa para responderlas.

_¿Acabó su turno detective inspector Lestrade? MH_

A pesar de que habían terminado el papeleo que parecía abrumarlos después de cerrar un caso, ni Donovan ni él parecían con ganas de moverse. Se habían quedado sentados en dos sillas, el resto de escritorios vacíos, el cansancio era tal que bien podría esperar el amanecer ahí. Pero su celular lo distrajo, como siempre esa sonrisa casi cómplice al leer el mensaje y por poco sale corriendo porque sabía que la pregunta de Mycroft significaba "te estoy esperando afuera". Y esa sensación de anticipación por verlo era una maravilla. No se había dado cuenta, pero estaba sintiéndolo justo en ese momento. Imaginaba la seriedad con que estaría sentado en el auto negro, como cambiaría su expresión al verlo entrar y como sonreiría al cerrarse la puerta.

Estarían en su mundo, cenarían en la casa de él, en ese comedor inmenso que parecía salón de fiestas, atendidos por su personal particular; podrían beber esos vinos caros y de delicioso sabor y al final, acabarían platicando hasta que el sol saliera en una de tantas salas en su casa. Le gustaba la que tenía la chimenea y la alfombra roja, le gustaba sentir su suavidad en sus manos, por lo que terminaba sentado en el piso, viendo a Mycroft adecuadamente sentado en uno de los sofás.

Si hubiera tenido que confesar qué tipo de pensamientos poblaban su mente mientras sus manos acariciaban la alfombra roja y escuchaba a Mycroft hablar sobre el primer ministro de tal país o el presidente del otro, habría tenido que decir que era el tipo de pensamientos que uno jamás confiesa. Porque involucraba a su mejor amigo, acostado en esa alfombra, de preferencia sin ropa. De ahí en adelante todo era improvisación, puesto que nunca se había encontrado en semejante situación. Así que lo primero era averiguar qué tipo de reacción tendría si, con total simpleza, lo besaba.

_Staring at the ceiling in the dark  
Same old empty feeling in your heart  
'Cause Love comes slow and it goes so fast_

_Well you see him when you fall asleep  
But never to touch and never to keep  
Cause you loved him too much and you dived too deep_

Así que el pensamiento comenzó a ser repetitivo y para su espanto se dio cuenta de que no estaba realmente escuchando lo que decía Mycroft. Lo notaría, él jamás pasaba por alto nada de lo que sucedía, no había manera de engañar a ese Holmes. Pero es que no lo podía evitar, veía sus labios moverse de manera que parecía estudiada, qué tanto abría la boca, cuánto de sus dientes mostraba. En la política todo podía malinterpretarse y si te dedicabas a manejar un país, la expresión de tu cara debía ser controlada para que mostrara con exactitud lo que querías que mostrara. Así que leer la expresión de Mycroft era poco menos que imposible y esto en cierta manera entristecía a Greg, que se pusiera la máscara de siempre para estar a su lado.

-¿Gregory? –preguntó elevando una ceja a manera de énfasis de su curiosidad.

-Perdón, me distraje, es algo tarde –respondió tratando de convencerse de que era sólo eso, el cansancio de los días invertidos para cerrar un caso muy publicitado.

-Entiendo –dijo y Greg hubiera podido jurar que vio cierta desilusión en su rostro antes de ser reemplazada por la expresión cuidada de siempre- Te llevarán a tu casa en unos minutos, debo nada más avisarle al chofer.

Se levantó del sillón pero Greg fue más rápido y lo alcanzó a tomar de la mano. No era como para hacer gran alarde de eso, de verdad, sólo lo había tomado de la mano. Pero en cuestión de invadir el espacio personal de alguien más era muy cuidadoso, Greg no andaba tocando a los demás porque de cierta manera no le gustaba que lo tocaran a él, por lo mismo, un gesto simple era importante. No quería irse, no quería romper este momento para el que había estado viviendo desde que las negociaciones en Rusia, China e India había comenzado. Tres meses, sin verlo, sólo con las fotos y leyendo mensajes que podían ser aburridos, pero no lo eran, porque los había escrito Mycroft para él, para demostrarle que estaba incluido en su vida.

Y no dijo nada, no tuvo que decirlo, porque acto seguido Mycroft se sentó a su lado, en la alfombra, de manera inesperada porque no pensaba que alguna vez lo hubiera hecho. No, era de los que hacía las cosas adecuadamente, se sentaba en el sillón, sofá, silla, lo que fuera menos en el piso. Pero ahí estaba, a su lado, mirándolo sin la máscara, sin la expresión cuidada, evidenciando que tampoco entendía lo que sucedía y que no tenía mucha prisa por entender. El sentimiento probó ser difícil de contener porque Greg tuvo que sonreír, hubiera querido hacer algo más, dejarse llevar por el impulso que se había formado dentro de él y actuar, sin pensar demasiado.

¿Hubiera querido?

Seamos sinceros, Greg no era un adolescente, más bien tenía dos hijas adolescentes, un matrimonio fallido y un trabajo exitoso. Listo, ese era el resumen y si bien le asustaba perder a su único amigo verdadero, estaba un poco cansando de tratar lo que fuera que tenía con él como si se fuera a romper. ¿Y si había leído mal las señales y mandaba todo al demonio? Pues al demonio se iría y listo, a otra cosa, por más que doliera la falta de acción también estaba doliendo. Podrían pasar otros tres meses, que saliera en viaje oficial a Japón y que lo único que tuviera de nuevo fueran mensajes y fotografías. No, era suficiente de indecisión.

A Greg le faltaban unos cuantos años para llegar a los cincuenta. ¿Cuántos? Algunos. No muchos, tal vez, uno o dos. Pero era tiempo de hacer algo, de tomar algo, de decir "yo quiero esto aunque no entienda cómo acabé en esta situación". Y de todos modos, el demonio con la situación, estaba pensándolo demasiado y se podía arrepentir en cualquier segundo, cuando los pensamientos del "qué diría mi abuelita" se atravesaran en su mente. Suficiente.

La persona que tenía enfrente no era Mycroft Holmes, toda pompa y circunstancia. La persona que se había sentado en la alfombra roja a escasos centímetros de él era alguien igual de asustado con lo que estaba sucediendo, que probablemente tuviera interés en él y no pudiera expresarlo hasta que lo vio casi ahogándose en el alcohol gracias a una depresión mal controlada. La persona que estaba frente a él le causaba una sensación que poco a poco lo estaba dominando, un deseo tremendo de acercarse lo más que fuera humanamente posible, de ser parte de él a todos niveles y de tenerlo en su vida desde ese día hasta el final.

A ciencia cierta no estaba muy seguro de quién tomó la decisión. En el algún momento indeterminado podría ser que ambos hicieron un movimiento y terminaron encontrándose en medio, justo dónde sus labios se juntaron y Greg tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no verse sobrepasado por la situación. Ahí estaba toda la calidez que necesitaba, en un beso sencillo, más bien tierno, que pudo durar toda la vida si por él fuera. No quería dejarlo ir, por lo que lo abrazó, su cabeza en su hombro y sus manos aferrándose a su espalda. "Yo quiero esto, de verdad lo quiero". Sus pensamientos podrían no ser coherentes pero sabía que lo quería y esperaba hacérselo sentir de alguna manera.

_You only need the light when it's burning low,__  
__Only miss the sun when it starts to snow._

El timbre del teléfono resonó en el departamento de Greg y se perdió en el silencio, en la oscuridad. Era la cuarta llamada no contestada en un espacio de una hora, parecía urgente, importante, tal vez de vida o muerte que él contestara el teléfono. Pero no lo haría, no se daría cuenta de las llamadas, no les daría de nuevo importancia, después de todo eran de números desconocidos en Irlanda del Norte y él no conocía a nadie allá.

* * *

_**Gracias por seguir leyendo y espero que sea del agrado de DarkAme porque luego pienso algo y acabo con todo lo contrario. Debo aclarar que el uso de esta canción es un poco complicado porque esta muy ligada a otro de mis fanfics y le quiero dar la carga emocional adecuada.**_

_**Bueno, pues espero sus comentario y como DarkAme dijo que le gustaba que le gustaba que los fanfics tendieran al porn pues como que ya es hora no? **_

_**Comentarios bienvenidos y apreciados.**_

_**Like Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook y entren al foro de I am SHER locked aquí en F F. net**_


	3. Chapter 3

**ONLY MISS THE SUN WHEN IT STARTS TO SNOW 3**

La puerta estaba cerrada, nadie entraría a su oficina durante algún rato. Era tarde, la gran mayoría del personal se había ido a casa y la guardia trabajaba en un par de casos que no podían esperar al día siguiente. Habían disfrutado de días relativamente tranquilos, era mitad del verano y parecía que ni el calor ni las vacaciones escolares habían influenciado en el número de crímenes. Lo agradecía, de verdad se cansaba de los homicidios y crímenes violentos. Sobretodo ahora que no estaba Sherlock, pero eso jamás lo diría en voz alta, admitir que de verdad necesitaba a aquel molesto y prepotente hombre. Tenían un par de casos que se estaban enfriando y le preocupaban, pero no quedaba otra que esperar a que apareciera alguna pista que pudiera guiarlos en la dirección correcta.

Se recostó en su silla y cerró los ojos. Podía decir hasta las horas que habían pasado desde aquel día, bueno no, la verdad no, pero si sabía que nueve días atrás había conocido una especie de felicidad que hasta el momento le era un misterio. Era extraño, pero por supuesto que jamás pensó que su vida tomara ese camino y ahora que lo había hecho, no podía más que maravillarse. Años atrás cuando su matrimonio se fue al demonio no fue porque no quisiera a su ex esposa, si no porque jamás se entendieron en lo más mínimo. Lo único que era motivo de arrepentimiento eran por supuesto sus dos hijas, quienes ahora eran dos desconocidas para él.

Se arrepentía por eso, porque había dejado de verlas, porque eran dos años sin siquiera escuchar sus voces, habiéndose perdido de todos y cada uno de los momentos que para ellas fueron importantes.

Nueve días antes había aparecido en la puerta de la casa de Mycroft, ese lugar siempre en orden con personal dispuesto a cumplir cualquiera de sus deseos. Ahora tenía llave, aunque la mayoría de las veces no la usaba, sin embargo era la una de la mañana y sentía un poco de vergüenza que su presencia despertara a alguien. Mycroft no era ese alguien, había estado trabajando por horas y estaba estirando los músculos, tratando de espantar el cansancio. Greg pensaba que se esforzaba demasiado, que en algún momento debía mandar todo al demonio y esperar que alguien más se ocupara. Claro que nadie más podía tomar sus responsabilidades por lo que siempre tendría algo que hacer, algo que terminar, algo tan exageradamente importante que si no lo hacía, el mundo entraría en crisis.

O algo así.

Cuando por fin los ojos de Mycroft se posaron en él no pudo ocultar la sorpresa de verlo ahí. Generalmente Greg le enviaba un mensaje avisándole que pasaría a su casa y respetaba los deseos de Mycroft si le pedía que no fuera en caso de tener demasiado trabajo. Como sucedía justamente en ese día. Sin embargo, Greg pensaba que debía relajarse, que si seguía trabajando a tal ritmo iba a tener una crisis o iba a colapsar, o un infarto, o lo que fuera, realmente no quería pensar mucho en eso. No era propio de él no comer y justo por la mañana le confesó por mensaje que había olvidado cenar el día anterior. No, no era normal que se le olvidara cenar, estaba dejándose llevar por el estrés y no era nada bueno. Por eso estaba ahí, sin anunciar y sin saber muy bien qué hacer a continuación.

Acostumbrarse a la idea de la relación que llevaban no había sido fácil. Sinceramente había sido una de las cosas más difíciles de su vida. Aquel día que tomó su mano y lo besó (o se besaron, como fuera) fue el principio y aunque pareciera otra cosa, había sido lo sencillo. Después de eso tomaron la decisión de no hacer su relación "oficial". Greg pensaba que eso significaba que no habría un comunicado informando a todos los medios pertinentes, lo cual estaba bien por él, no quería que todo Scotland Yard hablara sobre su vida. Aunque por el otro lado, tampoco era como si pensara que nadie se debía enterar, no iba a esconder a Mycroft, en el momento en que él quisiera, podrían informarle a todos. Y después de eso entonces salir a cenar, al cine, a pasear a los perros, a comprar cosas para la casa…

OK, se había adelantado un poco, no se estaba casando.

-Gregory –dijo saliendo de su sorpresa Mycroft- no quedamos en vernos.

-No, no lo hicimos –respondió Greg. En cierta manera siempre se sentía que caminaba sobre hielo muy fino, el siguiente paso podría romperlo y caería, se congelaría y se moriría. Bueno, no era lo que quería expresar, pero con Mycroft siempre las cosas estaban planeadas y controladas y él a veces prefería ser espontaneo. No era que no compaginaran en aquello, Greg sabía que no debía romper la rutina de su pareja (novio Greg, di novio, no es tan difícil) pero tampoco iba a dejar que lo absorbiera el trabajo a tal grado. Así que se había arriesgado y ahí estaba, esperando poder convencer a aquel hombre de mandar, de verdad, todo al demonio.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó entonces Mycroft y si Greg no hubiera sido una persona persistente que no se dejaba desanimar a la primera, tal vez habría dado media vuelta y se dirigiría a su casa, a descansar por aproximadamente tres horas antes de que algo sucediera. Siempre sucedía algo cuando llegaba a su casa y se disponía a descansar. Por eso era mejor venir a casa de Mycroft, aquí donde el tiempo se detenía, por lo menos para él y de vez en cuando se podía relajar. Como aquella primera vez, cuando conoció a una persona diferente al político siempre listo para reunirse con algún líder mundial.

-Es bueno que te alegres al verme, digo, que me recibas de una manera tan cálida –bromeó y se movió por fin del rellano, dejando en uno de los sillones su abrigo de manera descuidada, en otro quedó medio arrumbado su portafolios, donde estaba la laptop que le había regalado Mycroft para sustituir la suya, porque un día simplemente no encendió. Greg sabía que esa falta de pulcritud no le agradaba a Mycroft y que conseguiría distraerlo al hacer esto, miraría las cosas mal acomodadas pensando en arreglarlas. Era una especie de trastorno, Greg no recordaba el nombre y en general Mycroft no evidenciaba que tuviera una necesidad obsesiva en arreglar las cosas a su alrededor, pero en su casa era otra historia. Todo tenía su lugar y las cosas se debían hacer de cierta manera para que las considerara bien hechas. Por lo cual, no era sencillo estar a su alrededor, uno podía acabar gritando porque dejara de poner en orden todo, que si la cuchara no estaba a medio centímetro del plato no cambiaba al sabor de la comida.

Mycroft estaba a punto de tomar el abrigo de Greg para colocarlo en dónde debía estar, que era el armario junto a la puerta principal, cuando sintió los brazos de Greg rodeándolo. La cercanía entre ambos era diferente, por decirlo de alguna manera. Tomarlo de la mano y besarlo estaba bien, era algo que Mycroft también quería y que sabía como manejar, lo demás era territorio desconocido y de verdad que Greg se sorprendió a si mismo cuando resultó que él era quién tomaba la iniciativa, quién de hecho, tenía exageradas ganas de compartir más cosas con Mycroft. Y es que, aunque al principio lo hubiera seducido (después de todo despertó en su casa, en una cama desconocida y vestido con una pijama que no era suya. De hecho el caso de la pijama era aun motivo de largas sesiones de preguntas sin respuestas con un Mycroft saliéndose por la tangente cada vez de manera más descarada), la iniciativa la seguía tomando Greg.

Y no le molestaba, no era eso.

-Greg –dijo al sentir sus brazos y la inesperada presencia de su aliento en su cuello.- No es el mejor momento.

Era algo definitivo, si Greg fuera otro tipo de persona se habría desanimado y olvidado la determinación que guiaba sus acciones, pero no podía simplemente darse por vencido. Y bueno, también en asunto de la hora y que de hecho, ya era domingo, tenía cierta ventaja. Mycroft no estaba enfundado en su tradicional traje hecho a la medida, listo para salir corriendo a las cuatro de la mañana como si fuera algo normal trabajar de madrugada. Bueno, para muchos sí, pero no era eso lo que quería expresar. Más bien se refería al hecho de no detenerse ni un momento, no darse siquiera un día de su semana para no hacer lo que siempre. Se concedía instantes, donde trataba de hacer ejercicio por ejemplo, y ya, lo demás era lo de siempre. Así que sí, Greg sabía que no era el mejor momento y sin embargo no se iba a dar por vencido.

-¿El mejor momento para qué? –preguntó Greg con la decisión de no escuchar lo que Mycroft dijera con palabras, más bien, hacer caso a su lenguaje corporal. Aunque pareciera que lo quería alejar, no se había despegado de él, permitía que Greg pegara su cuerpo a su espalda y descansara su cabeza sobre su hombro derecho, totalmente relajado. Se permitió un poco más, deslizar sus manos para abrir la bata de dormir y dejar que sus dedos caminaran explorando la sensación de la suave tela de su pijama (¿seda? Podría ser, no era de mucha importancia) hasta encontrar el borde y levantarlo para entonces sentir la piel de su abdomen bajo la punta de sus dedos y el escalofrío que lo recorrió fue enteramente placentero.

/

-Inspector Lestrade –dijo la voz de Sally. Greg dio un pequeño salto y se puso de pie. Había sido un buen momento para que ella lo interrumpiera, antes de que comenzara a recordar las otras cosas que sucedieron ese día.

-Donovan –respondió él, se arregló la ropa y se cerró el saco antes de caminar hacia ella con mucha naturalidad, podía perfectamente dejar que pensara que se estaba echando una siesta en su oficina.

-Reportan la desaparición de una adolescente, la familia vive en Londres pero al parecer sucedió en Irlanda –dijo y Greg sabía que la posibilidad de terminar rápido con ese tipo de casos eran imposible. Tomó su celular, su abrigo, cerró su laptop y se permitió tres segundos para respirar profundo antes de seguir a Sally. Había visto a Mycroft nueve días antes y no habían tenido la posibilidad de repetir lo que pasó entre ambos y al parecer, no iban a tener la posibilidad a corto plazo.

/

Habían estado interrogando a la familia e intentando hacer el contacto con la policía de Irlanda, de preferencia antes de que amaneciera, pero había sido casi imposible. Hasta Sally lo había apoyado cuando Greg les gritó por el teléfono que los casos de niños y adolescentes desaparecidos tenían prioridad y que le venía valiendo muy poco que fueran las 4 de la mañana. Tendría que tomar un avión, ir directamente hasta allá y comenzar la investigación porque la policía local no estaba cooperando, iba a poner su jurisdicción sobre la de ellos porque simplemente no entendía la razón de que no tomaran la debida importancia. Sobretodo porque durante la madrugada, llegaron dos reportes más.

El caso era simple. Las tres adolescente de quince años habían ido de viaje a Irlanda, un curso de verano. Habían sido seis semanas donde estuvieron viviendo en las instalaciones debidamente aprobadas para ese tipo de actividades y los padres habían recibido comunicación regular durante todo el tiempo. Lo usual, llamadas cortas (mamá estoy bien, todo es muy divertido), mensajes al celular, fotos y las actualizaciones de sus redes sociales; todo lo que se podía esperar de las adolescentes actualmente. Sin embargo, por lo menos en el caso de las tres chicas que se reportaron, no abordaron el avión de regreso a Londres y los padres, en cuanto confirmaron que no estaban entre los pasajeros, llamaron a la policía.

-Ojalá estuvieras aquí Sherlock –dijo casi en susurro pero Sally lo escuchó, no pudo más que encogerse de hombros, él sabía que ella podría haber hablado pestes del más pequeño de los Holmes, a pesar de que pudiera ayudarlos en este momento. Los casos de desapariciones o secuestros de menores de edad le revolvían el estómago, no podía más que ponerse en el lugar de los padres e imaginar lo horrendo que sería vivir algo así.

Para cuando dieron las 6 de la mañana estaban listos para hacer el viaje hasta Irlanda, no era algo que quisiera hacer, pero no quedaba de otra. Simplemente no se sabía nada de las tres chicas y era probable que conforme pasaran las horas hubiera otros reportes que fueran llegando de las oficinas de policía locales. Así que lo mejor era apersonarse en el lugar y tratar de obtener algunas explicaciones. Tal vez era algo sencillo, tal vez los padres no fueron sinceros al decir sobre la relación de sus hijas con ellos, tal vez tuvieron algún problema y alguna de ellas tuvo la genial idea de no tomar el vuelo de regreso. El punto es que estaba sentado en clase turista al lado de Sally y no le quedó más que cerrar los ojos tratando de verdad de dormir aunque fuera una hora antes de enfrentarse a más caos.

/

Nueve días atrás comenzó a besar el cuello de Mycroft de una manera que sólo podía significar algo y esperaba ser muy claro porque no creía poder verbalizar algo coherente. Sus manos habían encontrado finalmente el elástico de sus pantalón y estaba jugando con él, temiendo dar el siguiente paso y queriendo dar el siguiente paso. Todo al mismo tiempo, un mar de sentimientos, pensamientos y deseos todos traducidos en la manera en que sus manos dieron vuelta a Mycroft para poder mirarlo, absorber la manera en que su respiración acelerada hacía que su pecho subiera y bajara con rapidez, como sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, y su erección clamaba por ser atendida… a la brevedad posible.

Greg tenía que calmarse, aquello era algo inesperado, que Mycroft respondiera de esa manera, tan complaciente. Y si se quería dejar hacer, Greg lo haría. No tenía idea de qué tan lejos podría llegar, no demasiado para ser su primera vez con él y la primera vez de hecho con un hombres. Además no era un tema que platicaran con anterioridad, jamás le podría haber preguntado "bueno Mycroft, ¿con cuántos hombres has estado? Lo único que sabía era que no había otra relación "estable" de la que hablar, lo que ellos tenían era todo. Así que pues, tomó un poco de valor, y se hincó frente a Mycroft bajando con delicadeza el pantalón de su pijama y su costosa ropa interior.

El momento de pensar había pasado. Sonrió y vio los hermosos ojos que ahora se encontraban por completo concentrados en su persona. Le gustaba el tipo de atención que le ponía, como si él, Greg Lestrade, fuera lo más importante en el mundo entero. Y sabía que había dejado de pensar en el trabajo, que de esa manera él y sólo él, podía alejarlo de sus obligaciones y poner, espera que así fuera, su mente en blanco. Después de esa sonrisa privada, una que sólo existía entre Mycroft y él, lo lamió desde la punta hasta la base, tomándose su tiempo, sintiendo cada estremecimiento que le dedicaba su perfecto y adorado novio.

Cuando lo tomó con su boca no pensó que fuera extraño, no consideró que sentir su erección con toda su esplendida dureza llegando hasta lo más profundo de su garganta no estuviera entre las experiencias que esperaba vivir. No, aquello no estaba planeado, pero era lo que quería y lo estaba haciendo feliz. Y en algún punto tuvo que dejar de pensar porque no le era posible, lo único que podía hacer era dejarse llevar por el movimiento, tanto de su cabeza como de las caderas de Mycroft que de manera suave pero rítmica se movían adelante y hacia atrás. Y los gemidos, oh dioses, los gemidos eran indescriptibles y lo único que conseguían era que buscara escucharlos una y otra vez y haría lo que fuera por provocarlos.

Se sentía en un lugar muy cercano al cielo y sabía que lo que estaban viviendo era lo menos que podrían sentir juntos y por lo mismo, se dio el tiempo de imaginar lo que sería avanzar un poco, tan sólo un poco más. No se dio cuenta en qué momento sus dedos buscaron y encontraron el camino hacia los glúteos de Mycroft, los cuales apretaron con mucha fuerza hasta abrirse paso entre ambos y tocar su entrada. Sólo la tocó, de verdad sólo fue eso, pero la respuesta de Mycroft fue increíble. Sus caderas se movieron con rapidez haciendo que entrara en la boca de Greg lo más profundo que pudo, causando un poco de reflejo nauseoso que luchó por interrumpir, de ninguna manera nada se iba a interponer en su momento.

Mycroft se tensó, fue cosa de un momento y después la boca de Greg se llenó de líquido salado que tuvo que tragar rápidamente para no sentir que se ahogaba. Salió de su boca con un movimiento lento, dejando que la lengua de Greg lamiera los restos de su eyaculación y lo miró de nuevo como nunca pensó mirar a nadie, porque era algo especial, lo que tenían entre ambos.

Greg recibió a Mycroft entre sus brazos cuando sus rodillas fallaron y se quedaron abrazados sobre una de esas alfombras mullidas y confortables que tenía en su casa.

/

Se encontraba en camino a la prefectura local en Dublín, era un viaje de coche de unos 20 minutos. El celular de Sally sonó y ella leyó el mensaje que había recibido. La sintió removerse en el asiento y poner derecha su espalda.

-¿Más malas noticias? –preguntó Greg.

-Señor –dijo ella tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, de pronto Greg sintió que lo que fuera a decir iba a causar un impacto en su vida, simplemente lo supo.- Durante el tiempo que estuvimos en el aeropuerto se recibió un reporte más, otra chica más de quince años residente de Londres.

Sally no lo miraba, veía el camino frente a ellos pero no a él.

-Abigail Lestrade.

_Only know you love her when you let her go…_

_And you let her go_

* * *

_**Gracias por leer y perdón por la espera, el PotterLock me consumió.**  
_

_**Si ven algún error me lo dicen por favor! Es que no me dio tiempo de releer la última parte.**_

_**Comentarios por favor! Los necesito.**_

_**Like Fuck Yeah Sherlock en Facebook.**_


End file.
